


for queen and country

by idothings



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idothings/pseuds/idothings
Summary: “No man can choose to serve only himself when he has something to offer his state. No one can put his own wishes above the needs of so many.”Relius wishes to be of use to his country. Sometimes, wishes are granted.





	for queen and country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/gifts).



> i tried to write a little fic to go along with this, so here's the only part i liked.
> 
> "Basilea," he breathed against her skin. "A goddess, my Queen, my King, Basileus."


End file.
